


The Great Outdoors

by SongofThunder



Series: Zelink Month 2018 from tfloosh [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, I wrote this too fast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-22 23:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15593424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongofThunder/pseuds/SongofThunder
Summary: Link takes Zelda up to Hebra Peak.





	The Great Outdoors

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Announcing Zelink Month August 2018](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/404028) by tfloosh. 



“Link.” Zelda looked very, very confused. “I understand why you wanted me to go to Gerudo Town… and Goron City… and Zora’s Domain… and Rito Village. I can even understand why you took me to Lake Hylia and… what was it, Tarrey Town?”

She looked down at her feet, and Link suppressed a grin. “But Link, why would you take me out here? This is the edge of the known world.”

“Zelda. Quiet.” Link turned away to hide his face. He was beaming; he couldn’t wait to see her face.

“I don’t understand why  _ here; _ ” Zelda shivered at those words, and Link glanced back at her, concerned. “Link, I’m fine,” she said, smiling. “It’s cold in Hebra, but not  _ that _ cold.”

He laughed. “Princess-”   
“I told you to call me Zelda!”

He laughed harder. “Alright,  _ Princess Zelda, _ Hebra is the coldest place in Hyrule. It is, indeed,  _ that cold.  _ If you’re cold, tell me, okay?” Flashes of Lanayru came back to him; Zelda, passed out in the cold waters- him, shaking her to wake up. She had only her prayer gown to protect herself, and Link had had to make a fire right in the middle of Mount Lanayru to keep her warm. And even  _ then _ he’d still made her some warm food. How she hadn’t frozen to death, he didn’t know, and the thought made him grimace.

“Link.” Now it was Zelda who looked concerned. “I am perfectly fine.” She looked down at her outfit. Link had taken care to purchase a second Snowquill outfit to protect them both against the cold. “I won’t freeze.”

“If you’re sure.”

“Since when have you started caring,  _ Champion Link? _ ”

_ I’ve always cared,  _ is what he thought.

“Oh, who said I did?” is what came out of his mouth.

“Ha.” She crossed her arms. “Now, back to the point- why are you taking me to  _ Hebra Peak? _ ”

“Shh.”

“It’s the middle of nowhere-”

“The  _ edge _ of nowhere.”

She sighed. “Very funny. Now explain.”

He smiled. “Well, ever since you finished the Hyrule Compendium-”

“You did most of it!”

“Quiet! I said, ever since you finished that, you’ve been running out of natural things to research. I know you find the Sheikah technology interesting, but I still thought you could use…” He shrugged and helped her up a particularly difficult spot to climb. “A change of pace.”

“But…” Zelda hoisted herself up, past a wayward Great Horned Rhinoceros. “We’ve already researched all the creatures in Hebra. What is there left to- ugh.” She tripped, landing in the snow and barely catching herself with her hands.

“Come on. This is the peak.” Link reached over a hand, and she took it, allowing him to pull her up. “Sit down.”

“Link, I don’t- it’s nearly midnight, I don’t-”

“Zelda,  _ look up. _ ” He smiled.

She did. “It’s just-  _ oh _ !”

The sky was lit up, and Link grinned at the sight he’d seen a thousand times.

A thousand colors, streaming across the sky in ribbons, just faint enough to see the stars lighting through.

Link studied her face. Amazed, delighted, awed… exactly what he’d been going for. He smiled.

“I asked around about this,” he told her softly. “The Rito call it the northern lights. I checked the castle journals… there are a select few that mention it, and they call it the aurora borealis.”

“Why- what- how?”

“Like I said, I just thought you needed a change of pace. When you get tired, you can come up here and just watch, and also I wanted to see what you thought of it, and-”

He almost fell over when Zelda barreled into him, squeezing him hard in a hug.

After a second, he returned it, hoping she couldn’t see how hard he was blushing.

“Thank you.” She buried her face in his shoulder, laughing in delight.

He hugged her back, unable to keep the smile off his face. “You’re welcome.” He paused.

“Zelda.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's a little-known fact that around midnight near Selmie's Spot, you can sometimes see the Northern Lights! They're quite faint, but they're beautiful and a nice touch nonetheless!


End file.
